The proliferated use of digital storage devices to playback audio, video and other media types has generally resulted in a shift away from conventional medium types, such as audio tapes, compact disks, and the like. One such digital storage device is the MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player. An MP3 player may be capable of storing digital audio encoded in a lossy compression format. This lossy compression format is designed to greatly reduce the amount of data required to represent audio, yet still sound like a faithful reproduction of the original uncompressed audio to most listeners.
Many digital storage devices that incorporate playback functionality require the use of a Digital Rights Management (DRM) system that is designed to prevent unauthorized copying of stored media. Thus, although many such storage devices are portable, the media stored on the storage devices normally has limited portability. Therefore, ensuring that these playback devices can be interfaced with varying types of output devices, such as televisions, and stereos, may be desirable.
One conventional way of interfacing a digital storage device, such as an MP3 player, with a stereo or other like device is accomplished using radio transmission. Assuming the digital storage device implements transmitting technology, a user may configure the storage device to enable playback of audio using a radio tuner enabled stereo. This is accomplished by modulating and transmitting audio produced by the storage device on a carrier frequency that is not being utilized by a licensed broadcasting entity. A user then tunes a radio receiving device to the carrier frequency to hear playback of the transmitted audio. In the event that the carrier frequency is later used by a licensed transmission, manual retuning and configuration of the digital storage and the radio receiving devices are generally required.